


And the holy dove was moving too

by Cheesecloth



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I thought I could marathon all three Lord of the Rings movies but wow I get tired fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Peregrin Took was but moments from tweaking the rotted broach of the dead dwarf’s skeleton at the well.
Kudos: 2





	And the holy dove was moving too

Peregrin Took was but moments from tweaking the rotted broach of the dead dwarf’s skeleton at the well. 

Though it wasn’t truly a well. It was never purposed for water. It as an old pulleying-system. But like the mines of Moria, it was lost to time and decay. This room was not meant to be a tomb. 

Merry, ever so knowledgeable of Pippin’s tomfoolery, slipped by the ancient wizard that continued to read gravely from the last words of the scribe of Moria. 

“Pippin,” he whispered harshly. “Don’t touch that!” 

Pippin, used to Merry’s wise words, backed away quickly from the ‘well’. “Sorry,” he whispered back.

Surely, with no chained skeleton to fall and knock about to awake the dwelling goblins, they must be safe to pass. 

But the fates refused. There was a tale to tell yet, and not a single strand could be altered, lest the world be in danger and wrecked peril with one trickle of unpredictable time-altering butterflies. No word could be different. 

Indeed, just as they thought they were safe from unaware evils in the deep, the orcs of Saruman took to the drums. 

A heavy thump followed by another. It resounded through the mines with deathly glee. 

The Fellowship whispered quickly of whether they had the time to run yet to the bridge. Boromir snuck to peer around the door of the makeshift tomb and nearly took an arrow to his eyes. 

“They’ve found us!” 

“Quick, close the doors!” 

The orcs gargled in victory, trapping the Fellowship quite easily. The harrowing growl and shrieks of a cave troll tumbled towards them. 

The rest, quite thankfully, is history. 


End file.
